Multi-chip packages (MCPs) can include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and non-volatile memory (NVM) such as flash memory. For example, mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, etc.) include both DRAM and NVM in an MCP to preserve space. In general, the DRAM and flash memory each use a separate independent interface to communicate with another device such as a central processor unit (CPU). The access time to the NVM is generally slower than access times for DRAM. The CPU itself may buffer frequently used blocks of data of the DRAM and flash memory, and perform buffer management functions. There are general needs for devices, systems and methods that provide an improved interface between the CPU and memory MCPs.